


Right when I need you

by conaionaru



Series: Vikings prompts [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Ivar (Vikings) Being an Asshole, Possessive Ivar (Vikings), Unplanned Pregnancy, doesn't happen tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conaionaru/pseuds/conaionaru
Summary: Ivar and (Y/N) get into an argument that ends in near divorce. She leaves and hides the fact that she is pregnant until labor hits.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Vikings prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154627
Kudos: 16





	Right when I need you

"Stop trying to control me, Ivar!"

"All I said was that you should watch who you talk to. All these men ut there envy me for marrying you, don't you for one second think what they want from you? They tell you, you are pretty and wait for you to spread your legs!" Ivar roared from his spot in front of her, hitting the wall behind him for emphasis.

"I am not some whore!"

"I never said that!"

(Y/N) scoffed and glared at him, her eyes filled with hate and resentment. An emotion he never wanted to see from his fateful wife. "You treat me like garbage, Ivar. I am no whore; I am your wife and Queen! I won't sleep with some other man! So stop treating me like I fuck every one of your guards while you sleep!"

"You will do as I say!"

"You can't control me like you control them! We are equals. And if you don't..."

Ivar rolled his eyes and looked away from her. "Or what?"

"I want a divorce." Before Ivar could open his mouth to retort, (Y/N) was gone. He left her some time to cool down, but by evening their room was empty, and she moved into a separate hut from the Great Hall.

Every messenger he sent out, she sent back angry. Whenever he went there to talk to her himself, she threw him out as well. She wanted a divorce, and that was final.

All the effort he put into making sure (Y/N) wouldn't do what Freydis did to him. And in the end, he scared her away on his own. Now, here he is, haunted by the corps his first wife and her baby, by the memory of his future ex-wife.

(Y/N) watched the flames burn the expensive dress she wore to her wedding with Ivar. How pretty she looked, full of hope for a better life with a better Ivar. But brute men filled with hate and rage can't change. They hide the truth till it overflows and reveals the ugly reality underneath. And no amount of pretty smiles or faces can change that. Attractiveness doesn't make him any less of a tyrant.

She giggled softly, tears streaming down her face as she laid a shaking hand against her stomach. A small bump was there, hidden under her baggy dress. Four months, too late to get rid of it and spare it a terrible life.

Divorcing Ivar means losing her status as Queen and all the security and wealth that came with it. He will probably banish her as well, just to be free of her. (Y/N) giggled again and wiped at her tears. This life growing inside her will suffer and probably starve, freeze, or be ridiculed—a bastard child, not acknowledged by his father, worthless in the god's eyes. Death would be more merciful.

"I am sorry." She whispered to the unborn baby, cradling her stomach softly.

Five months later, the first pains hit (Y/N)'s mind filled with the future's harsh truth. The divorce didn't happen yet; Ivar's still holding onto hope. By the time her water broke, and the baby was due, thralls surrounded her worriedly. The king didn't know he was to be a father, but they did. And it would mean death if they kept the secret.

High on pain and agony, (Y/N) kneeled on the floor, screaming and cursing the stubborn child inside her. It won't come out, torturing her with the delay. (Y/N) screamed louder, her arms shaking as the thralls tried to support her. Maybe the babe was a sadist like their father? A mini Ivar. She laughed at the thought, looking like a madwoman.

No wonder the thralls were wary of her, all this time, locked inside a hut by herself. Maybe she truly lost her mind along the way, at least she will finally understand Ivar. "Ivar."

The thralls looked confused at each other; the whispered name a strange sound between the pained screams. "Call him here. Tell him. I can't do it alone."

Whatever spirit that possessed her to say it did a good job. When Ivar barged in moments later, she felt almost relieved. The face she saw in the dark, smirking at her and taunting her, looked so vulnerable as he sat next to her. He brushed her sweaty (y/h/c) hair from her forehead, whispering encouragements. The same sweet tone that pulled her in when she met him.

(Y/N) chuckled and leaned against him, letting him stay close as the baby finally entered the world. The pain and torture finally over. "It's a girl." Her little screams were a relief; after all the times she prayed for its death, (Y/N) was worried the gods would grant her wish. But the little baby girl was fine. With her father's eyes and hair, she looked magnificent.

But what life could she have with a mother like her? The way Ivar held her was heartwarming and eye-opening. If she doesn't divorce Ivar, the baby will have a better life and a better chance of surviving.

She doesn't need to love the father, only his child. "I don't want a divorce, Ivar. I want to raise our daughter together—our little Aslaug."

Ivar smiled at the words and kissed both Aslaug's and (Y/N)'s foreheads. Maybe she could learn to love him over time.


End file.
